


You better just be cuddling

by imaloser74



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, background relationship lumark, confident gay doyoung, i added seulgi in here cuz i love her, taemin and doyoung live off campus, taemin is jungwoo's older brother, wooyoung - Freeform, yuta and jungwoo r roommates, yuta and sorn r friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: In which Jungwoo and Taemin are brothers, Taemin and Dongyoung are roommates, so Jungwoo and Dongyoung sneak around.





	1. Chapter 1

Jungwoo sat on the floor in his pajamas, writing an essay for his history class. Frustrated and exhausted he stared down at his paper, getting nowhere with it. He looked up at the clock to check the time and wasn’t surprised to see it was already 3:26 a.m  
It was 4 hours after his roommate, Yuta, had gone to bed and he promised him he wouldn't stay up too late.  
Realizing nothing was going to get done if he stayed up he put his papers away, stood up and stretched. Yawning, he made his way into his dark room and successfully flopped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

♡♡♡♡ 

Jungwoo slumped in a seat next to his brother in the dining hall early the next morning.  
“I told you to not stay up too late.” Taemin scolded, sighing. “Did u even finish your essay?”  
Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “I didn’t stay up that late, calm down.”  
Taemin looked up and scoffed. “Bro, I can see the bags under your eyes. You aren’t fooling anyone.”  
“I’m not trying to fool anyone.” Jungwoo replied, seeming unbothered yet picking at his food.  
Taemin raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Ya?” He asked, smugly. “Is that Dongyoung over there?”  
Jungwoo’s head snapped up and he looked around frantically. Seeing that the man in question wasn’t in fact around, Jungwoo turned to glare at his brother who only laughed at him.  
“Not funny Hyung.” He whined, hitting Taemin’s arm in retaliation.  
Taemin just chucked, sitting back. “Ah… you have to admit it was a little funny.” He paused a moment, thinking. “Why aren’t you guys dating anyways? You obviously like him, like it’s not subtle, and I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”  
Jungwoo sighed, clearly upset. “He doesn’t, I can tell. Every time I try to flirt he totally disregards it.”  
“Maybe it’s because you try to flirt with him at our apartment. I think he’d be more responsive if I wasn’t there. He probably doesn’t want to make me mad.” Taemin said, getting ready to leave.  
“Wait.” Jungwoo grabbed Taemin’s arm. “Would you get mad?” He questioned.  
Taemin was quick to reply. “Only if he made a pass at you.”  
Jungwoo’s face became hot. “What if we’re dating? Then would you be mad?”  
Taemin closed his eyes. “Just keep it pg ok? You’re too young to be-”  
“But you lost your virginity younger than I am now.” Jungwoo interjected.  
Taemin frowned. “I never said I was a good example. Besides, I live with him for god’s sake, he’s my best friend. I don’t want to know what you both do behind closed doors- and it better just be cuddling ok?” He pointed an accusing finger at Jungwoo who held his hands up in surrender.  
“Hey we aren’t even dating, don’t worry.” He replied. “Not that I’d tell you what we’d do.” He added under his breath.  
Taemin raised his eyebrow. “What was that?”  
Jungwoo rushed to stand up. “Nothing, I just remembered I have class now, bye.” He ran off in a hurry, leaving his plate for Taemin to clean up.  
Taemin shook his head, cleaning up after the younger. Jungwoo really was a good brother but oh boy did he have his moments. 

♡♡♡♡  
“Hey, Lucas!” Jungwoo calls out, jogging to catch up to him on the sidewalk. “You going to movie night tomorrow?”  
Lucas turned to him smirking. “Will there be food?”  
“Yes,” Jungwoo chuckled. “There always is.”  
“Will Mark be there?” Lucas prodded, turning his head to look at his friend.  
Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Yes, you gay fuck.”  
“Funny that that’s coming from you” Lucas retorted. “Anyone else coming?”  
Jungwoo nodded. “Yeah, Yuta is bringing Sorn again, and I know Taemin is having Seulgi over.”  
“Oh, this’ll be interesting.” Lucas replied, laughing. Jungwoo agreed just as they made it to the entrance of the Social Sciences building.  
“Well this is me,” Jungwoo said, moving towards the door. “I’ll see you later tonight.”  
Lucas raised his hand in a wave as he continued on down the sidewalk. “Alright see you then.” 

♡♡♡♡

“Sorn, please, no.” Jungwoo whined as his friend scrolled to the horror section of Netflix. She ignored his peas and proceeded to click on the scariest looking one.  
It was around 8 pm and everyone had arrived at Taemin and Dongyoung’s apartment a bit earlier to set up. Yuta and his roommate Sorn were sitting on the floor with an abundance of blankets and popcorn. Lucas was sitting on the armchair, and Mark had squeezed himself next to him, stating that there was no more room on the couch and he was not about to sit on the floor. Taemin, Seulgi, Jungwoo and Dongyoung sat on the couch, Jungwoo silently screaming that Dongyoung was so close to him while simultaneously thanking any and every god that Taemin was on the far end on the couch away from him.  
The movie started, Yuta immediately groaning that he had seen the film before and that it wasn’t that scary. Sorn shushed him, Taemin kicked him, and Lucas snickered. Jungwoo knew this was going to be a long night. 

♡♡♡♡

Not even 30 minutes into the movie, Mark was hiding his face in Lucas’s chest, not that Lucas minded a cute boy cuddling him, he wished it happened more. Jungwoo on the other hand was huddling in his blankets, peeking out to watch the movie but hiding again every time there was a jump scare. Sorn, Seulgi and Taemin were having the time of their lives; Yuta was unbothered as he had seen the movie before. Dongyoung had mainly stayed quiet throughout, but Jungwoo had been painfully aware that he had been checking on him every time he got scared.  
Jungwoo peeked his head out from under the blankets just in time to see another jump scare, this one making him yelp in surprise and bury his face into the nearest person’s shirt. The nearest person just happened to be Dongyoung and he quickly jumped back once he realized. Jungwoo kept his eyes focused on the screen as his face heated up. Dongyoung smiled a little, finding the younger adorable. He leaned his head back to check if Taemin was watching before wrapping an arm around Jungwoo and pulling him closer.  
Jungwoo tensed up and Dongyoung rubbed his hand along Jungwoo’s back to soothe him. “I thought you might want some comfort.” He whispered into Jungwoo’s ear.  
If Jungwoo was flushed before, now he was burning up. The constant movement of Dongyoung’s hand on his back calmed him though and soon Jungwoo was relaxed against his chest.  
Another scare had Jungwoo flinching, moving to bury his face in Dongyoung’s chest and cling to him, not caring anymore that he might be making things incredibly awkward for them later. Dongyoung simply brought his other hand up to pet Jungwoo’s hair, cooing softly to himself when he felt the younger sigh and relax into his chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie; Lucas smirking to himself once he saw, nudging Mark to show him as well.  
Finally the movie ended and Dongyoung let go of Jungwoo, pretending like nothing ever happened. Lucas caught sight of Jungwoo’s disappointed face as Mark turned the lights on but didn’t draw attention to it, instead raving about how good the movie was.  
“That was so good! Mark, I can’t believe you were scared.” He giggled at the glare he got from the other.  
Sorn laughed. “Lucas don’t lie, you didn’t mind him being scared, it just gave you an opportunity to show off and cuddle.”  
Lucas gasped, mock offended. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, what Mark and I were doing was purely a platonic bro thing. Nothing homo about it.”  
“Except that you both are completely gay as hell for each other but go off I guess.” Selugi added, taking a swig of her drink and getting up, heading towards the kitchen, popcorn bowl in tow.  
The others laughed, slowly dragging themselves up to follow, needing to clean as it was getting late.  
Jungwoo scooted to sit on the edge of the couch. “Hey, Taeminnie?” He pouted as his brother started to walk by.  
Taemin looked back with a raised eyebrow. “What do you want?” He asked.  
Jungwoo put on his best puppy dog face. “Can I please spend the night? I’m too scared to walk back to my dorm now.”  
Taemin rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah of course, you don’t have to ask.”  
Jungwoo wiggled in his seat in happiness and victory and Taemin laughed, shaking his head and walking to everyone else in the kitchen. 

♡♡♡♡

“Are you ok with sleeping on the couch?” Taemin asked, handing his brother a comfy shirt to sleep in.  
Everyone had just left, leaving the boys to figure out sleeping arrangements.  
“I always am, you don’t have to ask every time.” Jungwoo replied, shaking his head and chuckling. He pulled off his jeans and shirt, changing into the pajama shirt he was given.  
Taemin smiled softly. “I just wanted to make sure.”  
Jungwoo got up, patting his brother’s shoulder. “It’s a comfy couch, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning then.” Taemin said, turning off the lights. “Goodnight.” 

♡♡♡♡ 

A good 30 minutes later and Jungwoo hadn’t fallen asleep yet. Being alone in a big dark room was making him nervous. He was curled up under the blankets, trying to push his thoughts away and sleep finally, when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Telling himself it was just his imagination he rolled over on his side, only to hear the sound again. He quickly bolted up from the couch, tripping over his blanket as he ran to his brothers room. Within 5 seconds of opening the door he could hear a loud snoring. He closed the door, not about to deal with the obnoxious noise.  
Jungwoo stood in the hallway, thinking about what his next move should be. He couldn’t go back into the living room and there was no way he would share a room with Taemin anymore. The only other option was Dongyoung’s room.  
Jungwoo sighed, accepting his fate and walking towards the next room. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Walking inside, he quietly shut the door as to not wake Dongyoung. That plan failed quickly as his brother’s roommate was a somewhat light sleeper. Jungwoo froze as Dongyoung shifted in his bed, groggily sitting up.  
“Jungwoo? What are you doing awake?”  
Jungwoo looked down at his feet. “There were noises and I got scared...” He trailed off.  
Dongyoung motioned him over, moving to the left side of his bed.  
Jungwoo, somewhat startled, moved towards Dongyoung, slowly getting in the bed with him.  
They laid back down and Dongyoung sleepily pulled Jungwoo to his chest, petting his hair in a soothing rhythm.  
Jungwoo’s breath hitched and he prayed to god that Dongyoung couldn’t hear his rapid heartbeat. He slowly curled his hand into Dongyoung’s pajama shirt and relaxed into the embrace, sighing. 

♡♡♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

Dongyoung awoke to Jungwoo nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He hummed in contentment, eyes opening to the cute sight of a sleeping Jungwoo. Dongyoung smiled, watching the light hit the younger’s face, creating beautiful shadows and highlights.   
Eventually he snapped out of it and detangled himself from Jungwoo, getting out of bed. 

He quickly changed out of his pajamas, into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Dongyoung knew that Taemin would be up soon wondering where his brother was, so after combing his hair he walked back to the bed, leaning over to gently wake Jungwoo up.   
Jungwoo whined and stretched, finally opening his eyes only to see Dongyoung standing over him with a pretty smile adorning his face. Jungwoo screached, scurrying out of the bed and running out the door. 

Dongyoung scratched his head in confusion, looking at the now open door.   
He shrugged, leaving the room and walking to the kitchen for breakfast. He stopped as he was passing the living room, crossing his arms and smirking at the younger boy cuddled up in blankets on the couch.   
“You don’t have clean clothes do you?” He asked.   
“Nope” Jungwoo replied, not making eye contact.   
“Come on follow me.”  
Jungwoo blushed a bright scarlet but followed Dongyoung anyways.   
“We should be about the same size.” Dongyoung said looking through his dresser for a minute. He pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a t shirt, handing them to a shy Jungwoo.   
“Thank you.” He mumbled, dropping the blanket and shuffling to the bathroom.  
Dongyoung almost choked from the visual of Jungwoo’s thighs. He clutched his chest dramatically once Jungwoo was gone, cursing himself for finding the younger so pretty. Taemin wouldn’t be too keen on knowing Dongyoung’s thoughts and feelings for his younger brother. 

Dongyoung decided to not be a creep and stand by waiting while Jungwoo was changing. He picked up the blanket, folding it and dropping it off on the couch as he passed to get to the kitchen once again. He was just starting to make breakfast when Jungwoo entered.   
“Hi.” Jungwoo shyly greeted, sitting at the table.   
Dongyoung looked up. “Hey, oh those fit pretty well.” He said.   
Jungwoo nodded. “Yeah, they’re comfy. I like your clothes.”   
“Good,” Dongyoung replied. “I like you in my clothes. You look cute.” Jungwoo stuttered, at a loss for words.   
“Anyways,” He continued. “Breakfast?”   
Jungwoo nodded, dazed from Dongyoung’s words.   
“I hope toast is ok… I’m not the best at cooking unfortunately.” Dongyoung chuckled.   
“No, that’s perfect don’t worry.” Jungwoo smiled. 

Breakfast went well, right up until Taemin came in, making Dongyoung move his chair closer to Jungwoo to make room for him. Their legs brushed together and Jungwoo felt butterflies in his stomach. He was just about to bite into his toast and brush it off when he felt a hand on his knee. Specifically Dongyoung’s hand on his knee. He froze, trying to think of an excuse for the action but gave up when the hand started slowly rubbing up and down. He blushed but tried to act normal anyways, failing when eventually it stopped to rest at his thigh. Jungwoo put his food down and wiped his hands off, sending Dongyoung slightly confused and panicked glances.   
Dongyoung only smirked, squeezing Jungwoo’s thigh before taking his hand back. Jungwoo made a surprised sound at that, face quickly becoming red.   
Taemin, who had been making small talk while they ate looked up, concerned. “You ok?”   
Jungwoo nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I probably just need water that’s all.”   
“Oh I’ll get you some.” Dongyoung offered, getting out of his seat.   
“No, that’s ok really, I’m fine.” Jungwoo insisted.   
“You look all red, you should probably lay down too.” Taemin said.   
“Here, let me take you to my room where you can rest.” Dongyoung said, playing along with Taemin and guiding Jungwoo to his room.   
“Take your time, feel better ok?” Taemin called out after them, getting only a nod from Jungwoo in response.   
Once they were safe in Dongyoung’s room, Jungwoo whined and sank to the floor, pouting.   
Dongyoung knelt on the floor by the younger boy, “Jungwoo what’s wrong?” He chuckled.  
Jungwoo whined again, “Don’t do that.”   
“Do what?” Dongyoung asked.   
“Tease.” Jungwoo his his face in his hands, embarrassed.   
“Awee I’m sorry baby,” Dongyoung cooed, “You’re just too cute to resist.”   
He pulled Jungwoo’s hands away from his face. “Not to mention you’re so sensitive I can’t help but want to make you squirm.”  
Jungwoo looked into Dongyoung’s eyes, “You’re evil.” He said.   
Dongyoung just laughed and pulled Jungwoo forward into his lap. The younger yelped but Dongyoung quickly muffled it by bringing Jungwoo into a kiss.   
For a painful few seconds everything was still until Jungwoo sighed into the kiss, placing a hand on Dongyoung’s cheek.   
Dongyoung took that as an invitation to kiss Jungwoo properly with every feeling he had been keeping pent up. One hand fell to grip his hip and the other to rub at his thigh again.   
Jungwoo gasped and kissed back with just as much passion until he had to pull back for air.   
“So eager.” Dongyoung hummed, his hands making their way under Jungwoo’s shirt and lips making their way to his neck.   
Jungwoo moaned softly and wiggled closer in his grasp.   
Dongyoung groaned at that and pulled back before he left any marks. He looked at Jungwoo, removing his hands and taking a deep breath. “I wish I could stay here forever and do this but I’ve gotta get back before Taemin gets suspicious.”   
Jungwoo pouted. “Will you come back?”   
Dongyoung smiled, “Of course, and I promise we can talk about this when I do.”  
Jungwoo nodded, leaning in to give Dongyoung a kiss before he got off his lap.   
Dongyoung smiled, standing up. “How about you get into bed?”   
Jungwoo nodded, going to the bed and crawling under the covers.   
“Good boy.” Dongyoung praised, petting Jungwoo’s hair.   
Jungwoo blushed happily at the name, loving the attention he was receiving.   
Dongyoung left the room after one more kiss, leaving Jungwoo to let everything sink in.   
He quickly took out his phone to text Lucas, knowing the other would freak out. 

Jungwoo  
Hey u won’t   
believe what just   
happened 

Lucas  
What? 

Jungwoo  
I just kind of   
made out with  
Dongyoung 

Lucas  
YOU WHAT  
That’s amazing omg  
How did it happen?  
Was it good?   
Is he a dom?  
HA what am I   
talking about of course  
he is 

Jungwoo  
Omg calm down  
Well he was teasing me   
and then he brought me  
into his room and   
kissed me  
It was amazing and  
yes he is totally a dom

Lucas  
I’m so proud  
But like r u guys together?  
Also Taemin… ?? 

Jungwoo  
Idk yet, he’s coming  
back soon so we   
can talk  
I’ll deal with Taemin   
later lol

Lucas   
Ok well good luck   
Have fun making   
out with ur man :P 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at that, putting his phone down. 

♡♡♡♡

“Hey you should come over my dorm tonight.” Jungwoo suggested.  
It was a few hours later. They were on the couch, Jungwoo cuddled up to Dongyoung’s chest. Taemin had left for work and Dongyoung put on a show for them to watch together.   
“Yeah?” Dongyoung replied, looking down at the younger boy.   
“Yeah,” Jungwoo affirmed, “then we don’t have to sneak around Taemin here. You can just say you’re going over Taeil’s.”   
Dongyoung hummed, “Would Yuta mind?” He asked.   
“No, but I think he’s hanging out with Sorn anyways.”   
Dongyoung nodded. “Then I’ll go.”   
“Yaaay!” Jungwoo cheered, wiggling in his seat.   
Dongyoung chuckled, “You’re so cute. By the way, I never got to ask you on a proper date yet.”   
Jungwoo blushed, turning to look at the other. “And what makes a date proper?”   
“Actually leaving the house.” Dongyoung laughed. “Which I know you don’t like to do.”  
“Hey, that’s not true!” Jungwoo whined. “I go out all the time.”  
Dongyoung raised an eyebrow at that.  
Jungwoo sighed, defeated. “Ok maybe you’re right.”  
“So is that a yes?” Dongyoung smiled.   
“I guess…” Jungwoo mumbled.   
“What’s that baby? I couldn’t hear you.” Dongyoung teased.  
Jungwoo his his face in Dongyoung’s shirt. “Don’t do that.” Came the muffled whine.   
“Awe, why not baby?” He chuckled.   
Jungwoo pouted, looking up at Dongyoung. “Because it’s mean.”  
Dongyoung brought his hand to Jungwoo’s chin, tilting his head up and bringing their faces close. “Awe I’m sorry, it’s just so fun to see you pout.” He cooed, slotting their lips together in a slow kiss.   
Jungwoo made a noise of approval, melting into the kiss. His hands found their place at Dongyoung’s chest as the older moved him onto his lap.   
“This situation seems familiar.” Dongyoung smirked once he had pulled back.   
Jungwoo flushed, hitting Dongyoung’s chest lightly. “Just shut up and kiss me.”   
Dongyoung smirked, leaning in and doing just that. 

♡♡♡♡

“So you’re telling me,” Lucas began, sitting down and crossing his legs. “That it takes you two days to get a boy to kiss you. Yet it takes me basically 15 years? Unfair is what I say to that.”  
Jungwoo stared at him dumbly, his attention having been pulled from the book he was reading in the library. “I mean,” He paused in confusion, “I think it was a bit more than two days.”  
Lucas sighed, pinching his bridge of his nose. “Just tell me how you did it.”  
Jungwoo put his book down. “He basically did everything if I’m being honest.”   
Lucas groaned.   
“Wow someone’s frustrated.” Jungwoo commented. “Are you asking cause of Mark?”   
Lucas groaned again, dropping his head on the table with arms cushioning his fall. “Sometimes we seem to be on the same page but other times… I don’t know. I just want to tell him how I feel.”  
Jungwoo hummed, an idea forming as he looked up and saw Mark coming towards them. He put his finger up to his lips to shush the younger before replying to Lucas.   
“And how do you feel exactly?” He continued.   
Lucas sat up, fortunately not noticing a very confused Mark standing a few feet behind him. “I love him. He makes me happy you know? Everytime I see him I smile... he just brings out the best in me. But I just-” Lucas sighed. Behind him, Mark’s expression turned soft.   
“You just what?” Jungwoo prompted.   
“I just feel like he doesn’t feel the same about me.” Lucas continued. “Mark… he’s always hanging with Donghyuck and they seem to have something that him and I don’t.”  
Mark snorted at that, covering his mouth quickly as Lucas spun around, shocked. “You think I like Donghyuck?” Mark asked incredulously.   
Lucas bit his lip nervously. “How much of that did you hear?”   
Mark blushed, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. “Enough to know that you’re wrong.”  
Jungwoo smiled at the two, suspecting they would figure it out by themselves.   
He stood up, grabbing his bag. “I think I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.”   
“Jungwoo I’m gonna kill you later oh my god.” Lucas said as Jungwoo laughed and ran towards the door. 

♡♡♡♡

Jungwoo was sitting on the couch back at his dorm when he received a text from Dongyoung saying he was there. He got up, walking to the entrance in his fuzzy socks and let Dongyoung inside.   
“Hey.” He smiled, moving to lead the other to his bedroom.   
“Hi.” Dongyoung greeted, slipping off his shoes and following Jungwoo.   
“We can just sit on my bed if you want.” Jungwoo said, nervously wiping his hands on his pants.  
Dongyoung nodded. “Sure.” He agreed, jumping up to sit comfortably and making room next to him for Jungwoo to join.   
“So,” Jungwoo started, once he was on the bed. “We should talk.”   
“Yeah, I think we do. Uh ok well, first of all I want to say I know this has progressed fast but I’m not using you. I really do like you and I have for a while. This probably seems sudden from my end doesn’t it?” Dongyoung asked.   
Jungwoo nodded. “Yeah a little. I’m still happy and I feel the same way... but I didn’t think this would happen.” He paused to reach out for Dongyoung’s hand, who took it and smiled. “Was it because of Taemin?” He continued.   
“Kind of. I felt it wasn’t appropriate to try to date you since I’m so close with him. But eventually I thought it might just be time to get over that.” Dongyoung laughed.   
Jungwoo smiled at that. “Well I’m glad you did.”   
Dongyoung grinned, moving closer. “I’m glad I did too.” Jungwoo leaned his head on Dongyoung’s shoulder as Dongyoung continued. “I know we haven’t gone on that date yet but do you wanna be my boyfriend?” He asked.   
Jungwoo smiled cutely up at him. “Of course.” He blushed.   
Dongyoung laid them down, resting on the pillow. “Jesus Christ you’re so cute.” Dongyoung whispered.   
“Oh my god.” Jungwoo said, covering his face with his hands. “Why are you so sappy?”   
“Maybe because I’ve got the best boyfriend ever.” Dongyoung replied.   
Jungwoo hummed, letting the room fall silent for a few moments before he spoke again. “We aren’t telling Taemin about this are we?”   
“Nope,” Dongyoung laughed. “I’d like to enjoy it for a bit before he kills me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started this in march and I'm not done yet


End file.
